Shake It Up Big Time
by BigTimeCami
Summary: Two girls come to the palmwoods and everything goes downhill when one of the girls end up almost dieing
1. Chapter 1

_**Mine:**_

Name: Noah Marie Schmidt

Nicknames: Mars

Family: CeCe Jones and Flynn Jones (Cousins)

Age: 18

Birthday: April 10th, 1992

Personality: Spunky, clumsly, and shy

Likes: To dance with her cosuin

Dislikes: Rudes ppl

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde (Wig)

Eye Color: Blue

Body: Very Skinny

Hobbies: Writing and playing the violin

Other: From China moved to Chiago when she was 2 then she moved to Chicago when she was 10. She also has cancer since she was 8.

_**YukkiKaname:**_

Charater name: Emma Michelle Wilson

Nickname: Emmie, Emmers, or Shelly

Birthday: August 13th 1992

Age: 18

Personality: Sweet caring very honest really outgoing and can get very goofy at times

Likes: Skateboarding, surfing, singing, and going out having a good time

Dislikes: when people nag on her friends

Family: She has none she lost her family in a bad a car accident losing both parents and a younger sibling

Hair color: Strawberry blonde down to her back

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'6''

Body: very slender

Hobbies: Singing, writing songs, plays sports too

Btr Boy: James


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walks into the pool area, looking around for James. Noah runs through the pool area squealing. "Emma Emma guess who's coming to vist us" Noah squealed louder. Emma blinks. "Lady Gaga Ke$sha James Diamond" She laughs looking at her friends face. Noah giggles. "Nope even better my cosuins are coming in a week" Emma groans. "You mean CeCe" Emma said, looking at her. Noah hits with a letter before looking around. "Wheres Kendall Logan James and Carlos" Emma shrugs. "James texted me to meet him down here" James sneaks up behind them and puts his hands over Emma's eyes. "Guess who" Emma smirks. "Taylor Lautner" James frowns and shakes his head. "Nope"

Emma turns around and smiles. "Well then it must be my amazing boyfriend" James grins and kisses her. "Yup i am amazing" Noah rolls her eyes. "Grow up" Carlos runs over tackling Noah. "NOAHIE-BEAR" Noah squeaks then she groans. "What do you want Carlos" She said. Carlos smirks. "I wont get up till i get a hug from you" Carlos said, looking down at her. Noah pokes his nose. "I have a secret wanna hear it" She grins. Carlos nods and leans in. Noah smirks. "GET OFF ME" She screams loudly. Carlos jumps and falls off her. "Jeez no need to yell just ask nicely" Emma and James laugh. CeCe walks through the doors to the lobby pulling her bags with her.

CeCe frowns, watching her bags fall over. Logan walks over and smiles. "Hey you need some help" Logan said picking up one of the bags. CeCe looks at Logan and blinks. "Yea thank you I'm CeCe" She said smiling. Logan nods picking up more bags. "I'm Logan" He said holding his hand out. Cece shakes it then she walks up to her apartment. Logan follows. CeCe sets her bags down and turns to Logan. "Thanks ill just unpack later i need to go find my cousin" She said. Logan nods. "Whats her name i might know her" CeCe looks at him. "Her names Noah she lives here with her friend Emma" Logan nods. "I know them ill show you where they are" He walks down to the lobby with CeCe. Noah runs over and hugs her cosuin. "CECE" CeCe hugs back, smiling. "Hey"

Emma follows Noah with James, holding his hand. Kendall walks over to the group then he looks at CeCe, leaning over to James. "Whos the girl" James looks at Kendall. "Thats CeCe" CeCe looks at Kendall. "Yea i'm cousins with Noah" Noah smiles. "Yup the best cousin i ever had" Noah turns to CeCe. "Did Rocky come with you" CeCe shakes her head. "She's coming later on she needed to do some stuff" Noah nods and turns. "Lets go get you unpacked" Noah and CeCe walk off. Emma turns to the boys. "Can you guys please be nice to CeCe and when Rocky comes be nice to her it would mean lot to me and Noah" Kendall nods. "Don't worry we'll be nice to her" Emma nods and runs after Noah and CeCe. Kendall walks up to the apartment with Logan and Carlos while James follows Emma.

Noah and CeCe walk in then CeCe pulls her bags to her room. Noah pulls out some clothes then she starts hanging them up. "So hows Flynn and your mom" CeCe looks at Noah. "Their doing good i wish they came with me" Emma and James walk in and help CeCe put her stuff away. CeCe puts the rest of her stuff away then she turns to Noah. "Do the others know what you know what" Noah shakes her head, tears springing in her eyes. "Only Carlos knows he found out by himself" CeCe hugs her, sighing. "Lets go down to the pool" Noah nods, walking down to the pool with the others. Carlos runs over and hugs Noah tightly then he whispers in her ear. "How long do you have to live again" Noah shoves him off before slapping him. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE" She screams before storming off to her apartment. Carlos frowns and slowly turns to the others. Kendall looks at Carlos. "What does she mean by she's not ging to die Carlos"

Carlos turns and dashes after Noah quickly. Kendall runs off following him. Noah runs into her aparment, slamming the door shut. Carlos walks up to the door and knocks. "Come on Noah i'm sorry let me in" Noah glares at the door. "No now GO AWAY" Kendall walks up and pushes Carlos out of the way then he knocks on the door. "can i come in Noah" Noah open the door and quickly pulls Kendall before slamming the door in Carlos's face. "What do you want Kendall i want to left alone" Kendall crosses his arms. "Don't give me that Noah i want to know what you mean't about not dying" Noah glares at him. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT JUST GO AWAY" She falls to the ground, sobbing.

Kendall sits by her and wraps his arms, letting her cry. "Its ok you wanna talk about it" Noah pulls away and looks at him. "I have cancer but i don't want anyone to know" Kendall nods and stands up. "You wanna go back down to the pool cause Carlos is upset that he made you run off" Noah nods. "But do something for me" She smiles. Kendall grins. "Ok what" Noah holds her arms up. "Carry me" She pulls her arms down and dashes into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Kendall runs after her, rubbing her back gently. Noah wipes her mouth of then she turns to Kendall. Kendall scoops her up and walks down to the pool area. "Are you ok" Noah nods, looking up at him.

Carlos jumps up and runs over to Kendall and Noah. "I'm sorry about earlier i didn't mean to make you mad or upset i just wanted to know can you forgive me" Noah nods, reaching out for Carlos. Carlos takes her. kissing her forhead. Noah giggles then she makes a face, covering her mouth. Carlos rushes off with her into the bathroom setting her down by the toilet. Noah bends forwards, throwing up again before passing out. Carlos picks her up and dashes out to find Kendall. Kendall runs over to them. "What happend to her" Carlos looks at him with sad eyes. "She threw up then she passed out" Kendall pulls out his phone and calls 911 then he takes Noah running out to the front to wait for the ambulance.

CeCe runs up to Kendall pulling Noah away from him. "If anyone is going with Noah its her cousin" Kendall nods as the ambulance pulls up. They out her on the strecher and CeCe gets in the back. Kendall and Carlos stand there watching the ambulance race off down the street. Kendall turns to Carlos. "We'll wait here till CeCe calls us" Carlos nods and walks to the pool area, spotting Emma and James. Emma runs over and shakes Carlos. "What happend to Noah what did you do" Carlos groans then he pulls her hands off. "Nothing but she's just went to the hospital" Emma sighs and turns, walking up to her apartment. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan walk up to their apartment to wait till CeCe call them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall, Carlos and Emma rush into the hospital. CeCe runs over and hugs Emma tightly tears running down her face. Emma hugs back and rubs her back. "She please tell me that Noah is ok" CeCe sniffles and pulls away. "She's ok for but they don't think she'll live past her 21st birthday" Emma's heark drops then she bursts into tears. Kendall wraps his arms around Emma. "Shh Emma" Emma buries her face into Kendall's side and sobs. CeCe sits down in a chair and sobs. Carlos sits by her and hugs her. "I'm sorry CeCe" Emma pulls away and looks at CeCe. "Can we see her" CeCe nods and leads them to Noah's room. "I don't know if she's awake yet or not" Emma nods and walks into the room. Noah looks at Emma and tears sring to her eyes. Emma rushes over to her side and hugs Noah. "Please don't cry Noah" Noah hugs back and starts sobbing. "I'm scared"

Emma scoots onto the bed, hugging Noah closer. "I know Noah i know i am too" Noah lays her head on her shoulder still crying. "I want to see the others" Emma grins. "Don't you mean Carlos" Noah blushes and hits her shoulder lightly. "Uh nuh" Emma giggles. Noah wiggles then she giggles before reaching past Emma for her phone while Carlos and Kendall walk in. Noah brightens up seeing Carlos and Kendall then she wiggles holding her arms out to Carlos. Carlos walks over and hugs Noah. "Hey there Noahie-Bear how you felling" Noah pulls away and pouts. Kendall shakes his head and walks over to Emma. "Hey Noah" Carlos copies Noah. Noah giggles and looks at Kendall. "Hey Kendall and i'm feeling okay Carlos" Kendall smiles. "Logan and James are on there way over right now" Noah nods. "Okay good cause i miss them"

Emma looks at Noah and leans forward whispering in her ear. "Who do like more Kendall Logan or Carlos" Noah turns red then she whispers back. "Kendall" Emma jumps up and points at Noah. "Noah likes Kendall Noah likes Kendall" She sings dancing away from the bed. Noah turns even more red. "Emma shut up i do not" Kendall looks at Emma then Noah. "Is that true Noah" Noah grabs her pillow and covers her face then she drops the pillow and grabs a bucket by her bed before puking into it. Emma stops and rushes over to Noah's side. Carlos takes the bucket after she's finishes and sets it down. Noah breaks down crying after she finished. Kendall scoots beside Noah and rocks her back forth letting her cry. James pushes the door open and stands there watching Noah cry. Kendall looks at James and shakes his head. James nods and quietly closes the door.

Noah slowly falls asleep in Kendall's arms. Kendall looks at Carlos. "Go get James and Logan" Carlos nods and walks out to find James and Logan. Emma sighs and sits down in the corner hugging her knees. James walks in and walks straight over to Emma then he tries to hug her. Emma pushes James away. "Leave me alone" James sighs. "Whats wrong Emma" Emma stands up. "Whats wrong with MY BEST FRIEND IS THE HOSPITAL JAMES THATS WHATS WRONG WITH ME" She storms out of the room tears running down her face. James flinches and watches Emma storm out of the room. Noah jerks awake then she moves off the bed to follow Emma. Kendall wraps his arms around her and pulls her back on the bed. "Where do you think your going Noah" Noah squirms. "To help my best friend duh"

Carlos stands up. "Lets go we'll just leave Emma alone for now and we can come and visit Noahie-Bear again tomorrow" Kendall kisses Noah's forehead. "Please stay here" Noah nods. "Okay i'll stay" CeCe walks in. "We have to go guys Rocky's gonna be at the PalmWoods soon i wanna be there when she gets there" James nods and they all leave to the PalmWoods. CeCe rushes into the lobby and over to Rocky. "Omg Rocky you made it" Rocky drops her bags and hugs CeCe tightly. "CeCe" Kendall and Carlos follow CeCe into the lobby. Rocky drops her arms and stares at Kendall and Carlos as they walk over. "CeCe who are these cute boys" CeCe smiles. "The blonde one is Kendall and the one with the helmet is Carlos and the tall one over there walking in is James" James looks over at CeCe and Rocky then he walks up to the apartment.

Rocky makes a face. "Is he ok" Kendall shrugs. "He's just upset" Carlos looks at Cece. "Come dance for me again" CeCe grins. "This is gonna be the 15th time Carlos" Rocky smiles. "Awww come on CeCe i'll dance with you" CeCe walks out into the pool area with Rocky. Carlos follows them and sits down on a lounge chair. Kendall follows and plays some music. CeCe nods and starts dancing with Rocky. Logan walks out into the pool area. Kendall pauses the song and looks at Logan. "Hey Logan" Logan walks over to them and sits by Carlos. Carlos puts his arm on Logan's shoulder. "So what are we gonna do now" Kendall shrugs CeCe sits across from Carlos with Rocky. Kendall smirks and looks at Carlos. Carlos grins and grabs Logan legs. Kendall grabs Logan arms and they carry him over to the pool. Logan squirms. "So not cool guys don't you dare throw me into the pool" Kendall and Carlos toss him into the pool. "Oops"

Logan comes up and spits out water then he glares at Kendall and Carlos. "Ok thats it" He gets out and chases them up to the apartment. Carlos dives behind the couch. Kendall runs up the swirly slide as Logan run in soaking wet. James looks over at Logan and bursts out laughing. Logan glares at James. "Where are they" James shrugs and goes back to watching t.v. Logan stomps off to the bathroom to cry off. Carlos peers over the couch then he joins James on the couch. "Well that was fun" Kendall comes out of the slide and joins the others. "Yup it was" Carlos sighs. "I feel bad for leaving Noah alone at the hospital" Emma walks into the apartment and sits by James not saying anything. James looks at Emma. "Hey Emma" Emma glares at James. "Still mad at you but i came here for Noah cause she asked me and she gets to leave in an hour and asked me to ask Kendall if he could go pick her up"

Kendall nods. "I'll leave in a half hour then i'll hang out with her till she can leave" Emma nods and leans on James. "I don't want to stay mad at you anymore" James smiles and kisses the side of her head. "I'm glad cause i would miss you even more if you were" Emma giggles and looks at James kissing him. "Love you" James wraps his arm around her. "Love you too" Logan comes out wearing new clothes. CeCe and Rocky walk up to CeCe's apartment. Kendall looks at the clock then he stands up. "I'll be back later" Emma lays on her back and stares at the ceiling to wait till Kendall comes back. "I can't wait till Noah is back here"An hour later Noah and Kendall stumble through the door laughing. Emma jumps up and rushes over to Noah. "NOAH" Noah stops and hugs Emma tightly.

Carlos stands up and runs over. "Come on Emma i want a turn to hug Noahie-Bear" Emma rolls her eyes and pulls away from Noah. Noah giggles and hugs Carlos. "Hey Carlos" Logan and Kendall walk over and give Noah each a hug. Noah wraps her arms around Kendall's waist. "Carry me to the couch i'm getting tired" Kendall picks her up and walks over to the couch then he lays her down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her. Logan walks over and hands Kendall a large bowl. "Just in case she doesn't make it to the bathroom" Kendall nods and sets it on the floor by Noah. Noah snuggles against the couch falling asleep. James and Logan walk to their room. Carlos walks to his room. Emma lays on the other couch and closes her eyes falling asleep quickly. Kendall walks off and comes back with some blankets then he lays two of the blankets on the ground before laying down on the blanket and falling asleep.

A couple of hours later Noah whimpers and curls up then her eyes shoot open before she breaks down crying. Kendall rolls over then he rushes to Noah's side. "Shhh Noah its ok it was just a dream" Noah wraps her arms around his neck and cries. Kendall slips under Noah and lays down before humming to try and get her back to sleep. Noah's arms slip from his neck after she slowly falls asleep. Kendall kisses the top of her head and falls into a light sleep. Emma watches them before she starts crying. Emma rolls over and sighs then she closes her eyes trying to go back to bed. She whimpers and stands up, making her way to James's room. James stares at the ceiling then he looks at the door as Emma walks in. Emma looks at James. "I can't sleep" James scoots over and pats the bed. Emma walks over and lays by James before falling asleep. James wraps his arms around her falling asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah sits at the kitchen table staring at the wall then she sighs laying her head on the table. Kendall walks out of his room then he looks over at Noah. "Noah you okay" Noah makes a face and glares over at Kendall not caring that her wig fall off her head. Kendall sighs and walks over to help Noah. Noah lifts her ehad and watches Kendall as he puts her back back onto her head. Kendall smiles at her. "Ok you need to get out so i'm gonna take you on a date tonight just you and me" Noah blushes. "You don't have to Kendall" Kendall sits down and looks at her. "I know but i want too" Noah smiles. "Thanks Kendall" Kendall kisses her cheek then he gets up and walks to his room. Noah stands up and walks down to the pool area. CeCe runs up to Noah. "Can you and Emma take Me and Rocky to a dance club"

Noah shrugs. "I guess lets go get Emma" CeCe nods and motions for Rocky to come over. Rocky walks over and smiles at Noah. Noah smiles back then they walk up to Emma's apartment beofre Noah knocks on the door. Emma opens the door and smiles at them. "Hey guys" Noah smiles. "CeCe and Rocky want to go to a dance club and they want us to take them" Emma nods and shuts her door and locks it. "Lets go then" Noah walks down to the lobby. Emma follows with CeCe and Rocky then they all walk to the dance club. CeCe and Rocky run into the dance club. Noah follows them with Emma. Noah sits at a table watching CeCe and Rocky dance. Emma sits by Noah and leans back in her chair. CeCe giggles still dancing beside Rocky. Rocky smiles when another song comes on.

A boy walks over to them. "Why hello there girls" Noah glares at the boy. "Get lost" She snapped turning away from him. The boy walks over and leans forward, grabbing her arm. "Aww come on don't be like that" Noah stands up and stomps on his foot then she jerks her arm away before she slaps him. "I SAID GET LOST" Noah storms out of the dance club. Emma rushes after her. CeCe glares at the boy before dragging Rocky after Noah and Emma. Noah sits in front of the club tears running down her face. Emma pulls her phone out and texts James to come get them then she sits by Noah hugging her. "I'm sorry Noah" Noah cries into her side. "Why does everything happen to me" James pulls up with the car. Emma goes to stand up but Noah pulls her back down then she looks at James. "Help" James gets out of the car and walks over picking up Noah. "Ok what happened to Noah" Emma looks at James. "A boy wouldn't leave us alone"

James puts Noah into the passenger seat and turns to Emma. "Ok no more clubs without one of the boys with you" Emma nods and gets in the car with CeCe and Rocky. James gets in and drives to the PalmWoods. Kendall picks up Noah after James parked the car then he walked to to his apartment. Noah looks up at Kendall. "Hey" Kendall smiles down at her then he sets her down on the couch sitting on the floor. Noah smiles at him then she slowly falls asleep. Kendall stands up and walks into the kitchen. Emma sits at the table and leans back, James sits by Emma and kisses her cheek. Noah rolls over and sits up stretching. James walks over and stands in front of Noah. "Can i talk to you alone" Noah looks up at James and shrugs then she follows him into his room. "Can you tell me why Emma is so emotional right now" Noah shakes her head. "No" James frowns. "Why not" Noah steps back. "Cause its none of my business and its not your either so just drop it" She walks out. Emma stroms in and glares at James. "Don't go asking my friends about why i'm so emotional right now"

James looks at her. "I'm just worried about you" Emma keeps glaring at him. "Then come to me not my friends" Noah runs in and stands by Emma. "Just forget Emma its not worth it" James sighs. "Why can't you just tell me" Emma crosses her arms. "Cause its not your BUSINESS" Kendall walks in. "Calm down guys theres no need to yell" James glares at Kendall and Noah. "Stay out of this" He looks at Emma. "Just tell me" Emma glares at him. "NO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON IN MY LIFE JUST LIKE I LOST MY FAMILY AND NOW IM GONNA LOSE NOAH" She tears up and storms out of the apartment.

Noah turns to James and glares at him before slapping him across the face. "What is wrong with you" She runs after Emma. Emma runs into the lobby and sits on the couch sobbing. Noah walks over to Emma and sits by hugging her. "Just ignore him Emma he was just worried about you" Emma wraps her arms around Noah and sobs into her shoulder. "He should have just dropped it" Noah stands up and pulls Emma up. "Lets go back up" Emma nods and walks up to the apartment with Noah. Emma ignores James and walks onto the balcony and sits down on a chair watching the ppl down at the pool then she bursts into tears feeling like very thing in her life was coming down all at once. Emma sits there sobbing as Logan comes out and sits by her not saying anything then he looks at her. "You wanna talk about it" Emma looks at Logan tears running down her face. "It feels like everything is crashing down in my life" Logan sighs and wipes her tears away. "Yea i know how you feel but don't worry i'm sure"

Logan hugs her "Whats going on thats making you so sad it make you feel better" Emma pulls away and takes a breath. "Well Noah will never get the chance to get married or have kids i just feel bad and i don't want to lose her she's the only thing i have left my family already died" Logan nods listening to her then he leans back. "Well maybe she can get married and even have kids but its gonna get Kendall to agree with us" Emma sighs and looks at him. "But what if Noah says no" Logan shrugs. "We'll just wait and see what happens" Emma nods and smiles at Logan. "Thanks for listening Logan" Logan smiles back and goes to stand up. "Its no problem" Emma pulls him back down. "Don't leave just yet i wanna talk to her right now" Logan nods. Emma texts Noah and they wait for her

Noah walks into the apartment and gets text then she reads it. Kendall walks over to Noah and whispers in her ear. Noah blushes and nods. "Ok but first Emma walks to talk to me" Kendall nods and sits on the couch. Noah walks out the balcony and closes the doors then she turns to Emma and Logan. "Ok what" Emma stands up. "Don't freak out but we think it would be nice for you too get married and have kids before your 21st birthday" Noah stares at them then she sighs. "Your right Emma but no one is wanna get married to me so quickly or even haves kids yet" Logan looks at Noah. "Maybe but what if the guy is in love with you" Noah tilts her head. "Who" Emma rolls her eyes. "Kendall no one loves your more then Kendall does Noah" Noah crosses her arms. "And you think he'll go with the plan" Noah nods and sits by Emma. "I hope he goes for it" Emma hugs her and nods. "It would be great" Noah smiles and hugs back. "When i die don't forget about me promise" Emma nods. "I promise"

Logan shrugs and stands up. "Let me talk to him right now"Logan walks inside. Kendall looks at Logan. Logan walks over and sits by Kendall. "Can we talk dude" Kendall nods. "Sure dude whats up" Logan looks at him. "Well me and Emma were talking and we thought it would be a good idea for Noah to get married and have kids before her 21st birthday" Kendall stares at him. "And who is the boy thats gonna do through with that" Logan looks at him. "We were hoping you would" Kendall stands up. "I don't think i'm ready for that yet Logan can i at least think about it first" Logan nods. "Ok take as long as you need" Kendall nods. "Thanks dude" Noah walks inside and walks over to Kendall. "Ready" Kendall nods and they walk down to the car. Noah gets in and smiles. Kendall gets in and drives to the beach. Kendall gets out and walks over to Noah's side then he covers her eyes after he gets out before leading her onto the sand. Noah giggles and lets him lead her. Kendall takes his hand away and smiles.

Noah gasps seeing a table with candles and turns to Kendall. "I love it Kendall" Kendall smiles and kisses her cheek then he leads her over to the table. Noah sits down and looks at the water then she starts eating. Kendall sits down and starts eating then he looks at Noah. Noah giggles and walks over taking a piece of cake and smearing it across his face then she takes off running. Kendall grins and runs after her. "You'll pay for that" Noah giggles and keeps running. Kendall speeds up catching up to her. Noah turns and runs the other dodging Kendall's hands. Kendall stops and laughs watching her. "Come on truce Noah" Noah walks over and holds her hand out. Kendall smirks and wipes his face smashing it on her face. Noah squeals and jumps into his arms before kissing him. Kendall pulls away and looks at her. "Hey Logan talked to be about us getting married and having kids" Noah's smiles disappears. "Oh"

Kendall sets her down and gets on one knee. "I know i don't have a ring and we haven't dated that long but i love you soo much and i want to spend the rest of my life Noah Marie Schmidt will you marry me" Noah tears up and nods. "Yes Kendall i'll marry you" Kendall stands up and kisses her. "I love you" Kendall smiles and leads her back over to the table. Noah giggles. "I love you too" Kendall looks over at the sunset. Noah sits on Kendall's lap watching the sunset. Noah jumps up and runs back over to a trash can throwing up. Kendall follows her and holds her hair back while rubbing her back. Noah finishes and looks at Kendall. Kendall sighs. "Lets go back" Noah nods. Kendall and Noah walks to the car then he grabs a bag and hands it to her. "Just in case" Noah nods and gets in the car. Kendall gets in and drives back to the PalmWoods. Noah gets out of the car and starts walking to the apartment leaving Kendall then she drops to the ground about halfway to the elevator. Kendall rushes over to her and shakes her. "Noah come on wake up" Noah lays there not moving.

Kendall picks her up and runs up to the apartment looking for Logan. Logan walks out of the kitchen the he walks over to Kendall and Noah. "What happened" Kendall shrugs. "She got sick at the beach so we came back then she passed out in the lobby" Logan takes Noah and sets her on the couch. "Get a cold rag Kendall" Kendall gets a rag and puts it under cold water then he walks over and hands it to Logan. Logan puts it on Noah's forehead. and sighs. Noah groans and opens her eyes then she looks over at Logan and Kendall before falling back to sleep. Kendall picks her up and they walk to his room then he lays her down on the bed before he lays beside her. Logan sits on the couch soon to fall asleep on the couch. Kendall watches her sleep then he stands up and walks out and wakes up Logan. Logan looks up at Kendall. "Yea dude" Kendall sits be side him. "I asked Noah to marry me" Logan looks at him. "Are you sure dude don't let me pressure you into it" Kendall nods. "I'm sure dude"

Logan nods. "If your sure" Noah peeks her head and smiles at Kendall. Kendall smiles back and motions for her to come over. Noah walks over and sits in Kendall's lap. Logan smiles at them. Kendall looks at Noah and whispers in her ear. Noah giggles and leans on Kendall whispering back. Kendall nods and looks at Logan. "We want some alone time so we'll be in our room" Logan nods and walks to his room. Kendall carries Noah to the room their clothes being ripped off before they make it to the room. A couple of hours later Noah lays her head on Kendall's shoulder smiling up at him. "I love you Kendall" Kendall kisses the top of her head. "Love you too Noah" Noah snuggles up to him. "can't wait till our wedding" Kendall smiles and wraps his arms around her. "I know i can't wait either" Noah looks up at him. "Logan didn't pressure you into doing it did he" Kendall shakes his head. "He gave me as much time i needed to think about it but when i was with you i decided to ask you" Noah nods and they fall asleep together.

* * *

**Im only doing six or seven more chapters so i don't rush into the wedding or Noah getting pregnant and her having the kid**


End file.
